Abraham Brown (Earth-616)
, ; formerly | Relatives = "Tiger" Brown (father, deceased); Hobie Brown (brother); Mindy McPherson (sister-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Murkatesh | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 3" | Weight = 235 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Martial Arts Instructor, adventurer, religious leader | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Gerry Conway; Dick Giordano | First = Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 | First2 = | HistoryText = Hailing from Harlem, New York City, Abe Brown was a friend of Lin Sun, a fellow martial arts teacher. He was the brother of Hobie Brown, the Prowler. Sons of the Tiger Lin found three mysterious jade tiger amulets. An inscription read "When three are called and stand as one, as one they'll fight, their will be done... For each is born anew, The Tiger's Son." Lin shared the amulets between him, Brown and another martial artist, Bob Diamond. The three discovered that if they joined hands and chanted the inscription, their martial arts abilities were combined, and their physical attributes, like strength and endurance, were tripled as long as they wore the amulets. The three became known as the Sons of the Tiger, and dedicated themselves to fighting evil. Brown and the other Sons worked with other heroes including Spider-Man , Iron Fist, and the Human Torch . After a love triangle formed between Sun, Diamond, and a female martial artist, Lotus Shinchuko, who had joined the Sons, the group broke up rather acrimoniously. The group cast away their amulets, which were later found by Hector Ayala, who used them to become the hero known as the White Tiger . Black Tiger Brown decided to go on vacation to Algeria, but at the airport, he bumped into Brillalae who was looking for someone to become the Black Tiger. She bumped into Brown and exchanged their suitcases, slipping him the Black Tiger costume . When his plane was hijacked by criminals trying to steal the costume, Brown defeated them and realized the deception . However, the pilots were killed during the fight and Brown had to crash-land the plane .Unfortunately, only Brown and three of the hijackers survived. He pursued one of them, called the Mole, and they were picked up by the tribe of Bedouins who had hired Brillalae . They forced Brown and the Mole to duel to decide who would become the Black Tiger . Even though Mole managed to shoot him, Brown managed to catch the bullet and won the duel when Mole fell into a pit of snakes . He accepted the costume and became the Black Tiger, leading the Bedouins in their rebellion . Penance Corps Black Tiger is mentioned as serving in the board of directors of the Penance Corps. Fellow board of directors members include Águila, Crime-Buster, Justin Alphonse Gamble and Thunderbolt. The Penance Corps board of directors reportedly posed for a picture. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Abe Brown is a master martial artist. When he wore his Sons of the Tiger amulet, his martial arts skill was combined with his teammates'. | Strength = Abe has the regular human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. His strength was tripled when he wore his Sons of the Tiger amulet. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Abe formerly wore one of three jade tiger amulets which combined his martial arts skills with those of his fellow Sons of the Tiger, and tripled his physical abilities. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Amulets of Power